1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to insulating devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window insulating device wherein the same is positioned upon an interior window sill surface adjacent a window for capturing and heating air therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insulating devices associated with windows are well known in the prior art. During wintry months of lowered temperatures, air within a dwelling is rapidly cooled in its contact with associated windows. The cool air descends and enters the room to effect a cooling of the room at an accelerated rate. Various storm type windows and the like have been utilized to minimize such heat transfer but nonetheless, the cooling effect continues and persists within dwellings. The prior art has utilized various attempts to minimize such cooling effects and to this extent is exemplified by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,574 to Pierre sets forth a panel overlying thermal openings comprising insulating opaque material of a dimension greater than of an opening to be covered to effect an air-tight seal therebout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,360 to Davidson sets forth a thermal sealing device for overlying securement to a window to effect a thermal sealing about the window to reduce heat transfer therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,662 to La Rosa provides for an insulated triangulated bridge member to overlie a window structure in abutment with wall portions about an associated casement window to minimize heat transfer therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,730 to Goss provides a storm window organization utilizing plural layers of windows and sash members to minimize heat transfer through the associated window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,081 to Maskell sets forth a flood barrier for use overlying doorways and the like to prevent water to enter through doorways of associated dwellings.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved window insulating device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.